


Watch

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: The uniform skirt is extremely short and she wears nothing beneath it.
Relationships: George Kirk/Winona Kirk
Series: bridge2sickbay [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 8





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

The uniform skirt is extremely short and she wears nothing beneath it. The uniform top is tight and she wears nothing beneath it either. It makes it easy for him to feel her up in the bar, right next to the dance floor. When his hands slip under the top and move it upwards, revealing her naked skin, he can feel the eyes of other men turning to them. The stares get harder when he hitches up her skirt from behind, pressing his clothed erection against the crack of her ass.

Some men start jerking off when he opens his jeans and gets out his dick, bending her a little forward against one of the pillars around the dance floor. He slips in, and she writhes back against him, urging him on, her own right hand vanishing under the front of her skirt.

The flickering lights and shadows hide most of the action, but never all, and that's exactly what they want. They come hard and quick, and she heavily leans against the column for a moment before catching her breath and easing down her skirt.

Eyes follow them as they leave, but never once dares anyone speaking to them.


End file.
